My Four Leaf Clover
by Jadaknight272
Summary: Lesbian Fic: The Outlander, now known as 'Gaia' has just purchased Eulogy's psychotic bodyguard Clover. Will Clover be worth her price? Gaia finds out at Tenpenny Tower... This is a Sequel to 'When Lust Strikes'. Reviews are appreciated. Rated M.


'Oh, for fuck sake…' murmured Gaia as she shook the Mole rat blood off of her boots, she walked along the wasteland's harsh terrain searching for the infamous 'Paradise Falls' which she had heard so much about.

After several hours of walking, and tending to the common wasteland pests she saw a structure in the dusty distance, it had a giant model of a boy on top of a building, she knew she had found her destination.

She reached Paradise Falls, a middle-aged guard appeared from behind some sheet metal barricades and aimed his rifle at her, Gaia stopped in her tracks and looked him dead in the eye.  
'Who the hell are you?' asked the guard, he frowned as he analysed Gaia ' what do you want? We don't do tourists.' The guard aimed the gun at Gaia's head.  
'I'm looking for Eulogy, the man has a woman I want' Gaia paused 'put your fucking gun down before I shoot it out of your hands.'  
'Who are you after?'  
'Someone's sister, you don't need names you're a guard, I want to speak to Eulogy not you' Gaia reached for her pistol. But the guard lowered his rifle in time.  
'You that outlander? The one who came from that hole in the ground?'  
'That's me. I suppose Nova's told you about me?' Gaia started to giggle.  
'Go on then. Just don't cause trouble, or I swear I'll shove this rifle straight into your-' before the guard could finish Gaia was already heading towards the entrance to Paradise Falls.

When she entered Paradise Falls, she looked around at some of the raiders walking around the camp; they all looked fierce, hungry for blood, but Gaia wasn't after a raider.  
Nova had mentioned a distant sister of hers; they drifted away during the nuclear war and haven't seen each other since but Nova had heard stories about a 'fair haired wild child' who became the property of Eulogy, the owner of Paradise Falls. Gaia didn't know why she wanted to find her, but something drove her.

Gaia walked around the camp and headed to the 'open-plan' bar.  
'Excuse Me.' she asked 'Eulogy about?'  
The barman looked at Gaia, then looked past her, shock and panic filled his face as he backed away from the bar; a chair flew straight at the barman's head but he ducked just in time. Gaia turned around to see a tall, armoured raider laughing hysterically holding another chair in his hand.

'Ymir!' a voice shouted from a distance 'don't kill that one! There's one in a cage for you!'  
Gaia turned around, the one shouting was another armoured raider with mutton chops, she accidently caught his eye and he approached her.  
'What are you looking at? Piece of trash' the raider said.  
'You know where Eulogy is?' Gaia asked bravely, she could see this Raider had a short fuse.  
'He's in his Pad. Who are you?'  
'A potential customer, you?'  
'I'm Forty' he said, sounding proud of his name 'follow me; I'll take you to him. But keep up and don't fuck me off' said Forty.

Forty took Gaia to Eulogy's pad and opened the door.  
'Eulogy!' shouted Forty 'customer!' Forty walked away.

Soon a tall black man wearing a blood red suit appeared, that was Eulogy.  
'You're the customer? Welcome to Paradise Falls, please come in.' He sounded Polite and well mannered.  
Gaia entered and followed Eulogy, he ushered her to a spacious room with little in it, there was mainly a bed, a computer and a projector.  
'How can I help you miss?' asked Eulogy 'drink?' he poured Gaia a glass of what looked like whiskey.  
'Thank you. It's Gaia.' She said whilst taking the glass 'it's a pleasure to meet you.'  
'You too Gaia, I've heard stories about you already across the wasteland. Now, how can I be of service?' Eulogy sat on the bed.  
'I'm looking for a woman, I understand she's owned by you?'  
'I own many women, which one are you interested in?'  
'Clover.'

Eulogy fell silent, he sipped the whiskey and looked deep in thought.  
'She wont is cheap. But she's the best, craziest, most out of control woman in this world, but she lo-ves her master, she'll do anything for them.' Said Eulogy 'she's 3000 caps'.

'Deal.'  
'W… What?' stuttered Eulogy.  
'I said deal, where is she?' asked Gaia, she looked around the room and noticed a staircase in the distance, and slowly a woman emerged from the top of the staircase.  
'Here she is,' Eulogy stood up 'Clover! Come on over here!'

Clover slowly walked towards Eulogy and Gaia, in her hand was a sword, which trailed behind her. She was tall, slender and wore a summer dress, dirty and scuffed like it was the only item of clothing she owned. Her hair was fair, un-kempt and short it looked like she cut it herself with that very sword she clung to. She looked at Gaia with a piercing stare, Gaia felt uneasy all of a sudden and her palms began to sweat.

'What's wrong Eulogy? Do you want me to kill someone?' asked Clover, she had a sweet, calm voice, her insanity was almost benign by her tone.  
'No Clover, not right now.' Said Eulogy, he took a small key out of his pocket and unlocked the collar around her neck, which bound her to the grounds of Paradise Falls 'you have a new owner now Clover. You take care of this one.'

Clover looked at Gaia, Gaia looked at Eulogy, and Eulogy started laughing.  
'She's all yours now! She's got your back! That'll be 3000 caps.' Said Eulogy. Gaia handed him the caps and looked back to Clover, who was staring at her,  
'Are you my master now?' asked Clover.  
'Yes I am, I'm Gaia' said Gaia.  
Clover smiled and threw her sword to the floor and lunged at Gaia, arms wide open and hugged her.

Now Clover's collar was removed, she could leave Paradise Falls. Gaia and Clover walked through the wasteland; they head towards Tenpenny Tower, a long journey from Paradise Falls. As they walked Clover kept two steps ahead of Gaia and kept her sword on her shoulder.  
'So why did you buy me?' asked Clover, she had barely said a word since they left Paradise Falls.  
'I needed protection… And I know your sister, Nova' said Gaia 'she's alive.'  
Clover stopped in her tracks and faced Gaia.  
'Good. That's good. Thank you master' said Clover.  
'Just call me Gaia.'  
'Master Gaia?'  
'That'll do.'

As they walked, Gaia was incredibly conscious of the fact she had been checking out Clover. She was mesmerised by the way she walked, her slender curves, she even found her un-kempt hair infatuating.

By the time they reached Tenpenny Tower it was the evening, Gaia had managed to bribe entry to the tower, and even rent one of the suites for the night.  
They settled down in the pent house suite, Gaia sat and sipped from a complimentary bottle of whiskey whilst Clover sat and sharpened her sword.

'So it's you and me forever now yeah?' asked Clover, she put her sword down and sat next to Gaia on the bed.  
Gaia sat and thought about it for a moment, she looked at Clover and saw desperation in her eye, which was something she didn't expect. Did Gaia need her? Or was it Clover who needed the bodyguard?  
'Yes, you and me forever Clover.'  
'No-one else?'  
'No-one else, just you and me Clover.'

Clover turned away and ruffled her hair, she started to giggle.  
'What's so funny?' asked Gaia, she sat up to Clover's height.  
'Beds are funny.'  
'…Why are beds funny?' Gaia was confused, but not surprised; Clover was very eccentric and often stated the most random of things.  
'Because they aren't like people, we can do all kinds of things, but all beds can do is lay there while they get slept on, and laid on.'  
'And fucked on…' Gaia murmured to herself. Clover heard and burst into laughter.  
'Yes! That too! Do you think this bed's been fucked on?'  
'I, I don't know really, maybe?'

Clover jumped up and straightened her dress, she looked at Gaia and saluted her.  
'Master Gaia! We need to fuck on this bed!' shouted Clover. 'What we need is-'  
'-We need to what?' said Gaia, she stood up in shock by Clover's proposal.  
'Fuck on this bed, it's our duty to beds to give them every experience that they can have! They don't experience what we do! They've told me about it loads of times.'

Gaia didn't know what to say to that; the beds talk to her?

'I'm going to get everything we need to fuck on this bed Master Gaia, stay here where you can keep Dust company and I'll be as fast as I can!' said Clover, already marching out of the door.  
'Who the fuck is Dust?' shouted Gaia, but Clover didn't answer, she had already left the suite. And then Gaia looked behind her at the king sized bed 'Are you Dust?'

Clover soon returned, by this time Gaia had almost demolished her bottle of whiskey and was laid on 'Dust' the king sized bed.  
Clover's hands were full, she emptied everything onto the bed and stepped back. She slipped out of her dress faster than Gaia could blink.  
Gaia couldn't believe her eyes, Clover wore nothing underneath, she had small perky boobs, much smaller than Gaia's. She was skinny but faint outlines of her six-pack could be made out, and finally she was hairless 'downstairs'.  
'Oh my.' Whispered Gaia, she felt butterflies in her stomach, and the similar happened to her 'downstairs' too.

'Look what I have' said Clover 'it's just what we need.'  
Clover had surgical tubing, a leather belt and a bag of ice.  
Gaia's eyes were wide open, she couldn't believe her eyes, her mind flipped from one dirty idea to another, trying to find a logical explanation for these items whilst feeling a wet patch in between her legs.  
While she pondered some more, Clover un-dressed her master and laid her on her back.

Clover tied Gaia's limbs to each of the four posts on the bed with the surgical tubing, thanking 'Dusty' for it's bed posts as she tightened then knots. Gaia began to feel excited, Clover was on top of her tightening the knots, Gaia licked Clover's stomach and then nibbled on her side, she felt Clover shudder.  
'Hang on master…' Clover whispered in Gaia's ear. She fastened the leather belt around Gaia's head as a blindfold. Gaia was now helpless, she was tied to a bed, blind, and with her psychotic bodyguard in full control, but her worry soon turned into burning desire for Clover.  
She couldn't see, but could hear Clover crushing the ice in the bag.  
'You'll love this master, I promise you.' Said Clover, still sat on top of Gaia.

Clover opened the bag and picked up a large chunk of ice she hadn't quite crushed and held it in her teeth, she leaned down and touched Gaia's chest with the ice cube, Gaia shuddered and could already feel goose bumps. Clover continued with the ice cube, sliding it across Gaia's whole body leaving a trail of ice cold water in it' path.  
Gaia fidgeted to cope with the ice cube sliding across the body; she felt cold, but feverish at the same time, she wanted to touch Clover but couldn't, surely this was a form of torture?

'Are you okay master?' asked Clover, the ice cube in her mouth had melted now, she fumbled around her bag of ice to pick another large piece but she couldn't find one. So she picked up the small pieces and sprinkled them all over Gaia's breasts and stomach. Gaia's body jolted up, she gasped and then froze as the ice trickled over her body, her nipples were hard, she was wet, suddenly the tables had turned; Clover became the master.  
'Yes, I'm fine.' Whispered Gaia, her eyes were closed and her senses went into over drive to compensate for her loss of sight, she could feel the moisture in between her legs; her body ached to be touched by Clover.

But Clover continued with the ice, she sprinkled cold water all over Gaia's body and watched her goose bump, and then she would kiss her Master's body softly. She put her freezing hands on her Master's breasts and began to knead her nipples in between her fingers, Gaia let out a yelp and Clover sat up shocked.  
'You're so cold!' gasped Gaia.  
'I'm sorry master' said Clover softly.  
'It's all right-'  
'-I'll warm you up now' interrupted Clover, she put the ice bag to one side and lent down and kissed Gaia. Her mouth was cold, but it soon warmed up as their tongues danced with each other, Clover's cold breath mingled with her Master's, the began kissing with desperation, as if they needed each other more than they had realised, Gaia squirmed beneath Clover, she wanted to touch her but couldn't move.

Clover moved her hands up her Master's stomach as she kissed her neck. Gaia continued to squirm, she was very wet now, and she knew that Clover knew this too.  
Clover continued to tease her master, she would suck on her Master's nipples until they were hard, then would move on and caress another part of her Master's body, which was a surprise every time as her master couldn't see what was happening to her, she could only hear her own heavy breathing and Clover's faint girlish giggles.  
'I can't take this Clover.'  
'It'll be fine master, Dusty doesn't mind waiting for a bit longer either'  
'But I'm wet…'  
'Yes you are…' Clover put her hand in between Gaia's legs and stroked her pussy 'you're very wet master…'

Gaia rocked her head from side to side, she was so helpless, she had no control of her body, what happened to her or when it would happen.  
'Please Clover… Fuck me Clover.' Begged Gaia.  
'Already master?' Clover sounded excited.  
'Yes! Already, I can't, just…' But Gaia couldn't utter any more words.

Clover had already taken her opportunity to open her Master's legs and slide two fingers into her Master's pussy, they slid inside Gaia with ease and her hips jolted upwards in shock. Clover fingered her master slowly, she would stroke her Master's G-Spot and then thrust deep inside. Gaia bit her lip and began to work her hips with Clover's rhythm to try and temp Clover to go faster.

'Is this good for you master?' asked Clover, her voice sounded seductive, she was gaining a lot of pleasure from watching her master writhe on 'Dusty' as she fingered her master.  
'Oh yes.' Said Gaia, her breathing was deep, she moaned softly each time Clover tickled her G-spot, but she wanted more. 'Clover, you're so soft… Be harder on me, harder on your master.'  
'If you're sure master?' asked Clover, she continued to finger her master.  
'I'm sure… Fuck me hard.'

Clover stopped fingering her master.  
Gaia lifted her head up, confused. Then she could feel Clover again, she felt her sharp nails scrape across her chest and down her stomach, and she felt Clover's teeth sink into her neck and her other hand pinch her nipples. The scratches burned into her skin and the bite marks began to throb but she loved it, her breathing became faster, Clover continued to bite her master, she started to finger her master again, she used 3 fingers and Gaia took them just as easy as 2. She thrusted into her master hard and fast, she flicked Gaia's nipple with her tongue.

Gaia gasped as Clover fingered her harder and harder, Gaia had never been fingered so hard before.  
'Clover' gasped Gaia 'you're fingering me so hard'  
'You're going to take it master, and then you're going to come' whispered Clover, she bit her Master's ear and then her neck, she knew there would be marks when they finished.  
'Lick me Clover! Lick your master' cried Gaia.  
Clover went down on her master; she held her clit between her teeth and flicked it hard with her tongue while still fingering her master. Gaia had lost control of her hips, they buckled under the pleasure, her whole body began to tremble as she climaxed. But Clover stopped.

'What are you doing' shouted Gaia; she could feel her orgasm slip away from her.  
Clover untied her master quickly, she then shoved Gaia onto her stomach and knelt behind her.  
'WHAT, are you doing Clover?' Gaia asked again. Clover grabbed her Master's hair and yanked her up so they were both knelt on the bed, Gaia clasped Clover's arms to try and break free, but Clover's grip was strong and Gaia still couldn't see.  
'Are you bat-shit crazy or what!' screamed Gaia, she was confused, why did Clover stop?

Clover didn't say a word, she was close to her master; their bodies were touching. From behind Clover opened her Master's legs with her own and started to scratch Gaia again, then began to rub her clit. Gaia's legs began to tremble again.  
Clover let go of her Master's hair and pushed her forward so she was on all fours.  
She plunged 3 fingers into Gaia's pussy again; she fingered her master from behind and continued to scratch her Master's back. Gaia's arms gave way and she fell forward more, exposing her throbbing pussy to Clover even more, Clover tongued her Master's wet pussy before continuing to finger her. Caught up in the moment, Gaia began to rub her clit hard and she could feel an intense orgasm brewing inside her throbbing pussy.  
'Oh my God don't stop, please, please don't stop!' Cried Gaia, Clover managed to pick up the pace to please her master more.

Gaia had reached her limit, her orgasm took her breath away, she fell to the bed in ecstasy and curled up into a ball on the bed.  
Clover patted the bed and jumped off the bed.  
'There you go Dusty!' said Clover as she put her dress back on 'I'm going to get some drinks to celebrate now.' She sat on the bed next to her master, who was trembling in pleasure on the bed, she leaned down and gave her a kiss before leaving the room.

Gaia sat up after a while, she managed to climb into her jumpsuit but couldn't stand, she laid back onto the bed and gave a sigh of relief. She thought Nova was the best fuck ever, Clover proved her otherwise. She was worth every Bottle Cap.


End file.
